


Love you

by RoughTweedAction (Donya)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction
Summary: Molly doesn't say 'I love you' and there are explosives in her little house.





	Love you

'I love you,' Sherlock repeated, softly, with genuine emotion in his voice. Another moment of silence, Molly still hadn't said it back. 'Molly? Molly, please,' he begged. He could hear her breathing, faintly because his heart was pounding in his chest. Three seconds, two. He couldn't imagine her not saying the release code in time.

Molly was still hesitating, although she should have known it was important. All those years Sherlock tried to be noble with her, she was aware of it and must have known he wouldn't bring it up unless it was a matter of life and death. One second. It lasted unbearably long.

He thought he heard her starting to say something, but a sudden loud noise drowned her delicate voice. The screen, for a split second blindingly bright, quickly turned black. Sherlock couldn't believe it. He watched it happen, right in front of his eyes, yet was unable to comprehend it. Somewhere in the background he heard John's _oh, my God_. Mycroft spoke to Eurus in his most authoritative tone. None of that mattered. The next puzzle, the truth about Redbeard, getting out of Sherrinford alive, in a flash it all became meaningless.

He had seen death, sudden, pointless, devastating, but it did not prepare him for that experience. Molly was gone and it was entirely his fault. If he hadn't come back, she would have survived that day, not knowing how close the end could have been. He would never have a chance to explain to her why he called her and assure her the cruelty wasn't intentional. She died feeling hurt by him and that knowledge was never going to let him smile ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote similar stories about Mycroft and Sherlock. The only character left is John, whom I hate, so I can't possibly describe anyone grieving him. Bc he's an asshole. Not even an arsehole, no, asshole.


End file.
